Robot Apron Man!
by naonaonao
Summary: [NOT written by me.] Al becomes a superhero.


Another thing that's way better than anything I could do, by Nekokin Ebiko.

All rights reserved to Hiromu Arakawa. RAM is our idea, though, and if you freaking steal it, we're going to throw mushroom ice cream at you until you decide to kill yourself.

If you can't tell what RAM is, then you have some issues.

---------------------------------------------

Robot Apron Man! Here To Save The Day!

By Nekokin Ebiko

Kayla Bryan

"Muahaha! And now that I have claimed all of this expensive stuff as my own, I'll take my leave!" The masked robber dude exclaimed and hauled off a large sack full of what he just said he was taking.

"Aah! Somebody, stop him!!" An innocent civilian shouted.

"I'll save you, innocent civilian!" Suddenly, out of the sky flew…

"It's a bird!" Random guy one shouted.  
"It's a plane!" Random girl one shouted.

"No, you twits, it's Robot Apron Man!" Random guy two also shouted.

"YAY!!!" Hurray for RAM!

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Robot Apron Man asked all super-heroish as he landed.

"Well, you see-" Innocent civilian started, but then was rudely interrupted.

"Al! What are you doing?!" Edward walked over to RAM.

"What are you talking about? I don't know any 'Al's." RAM insisted, then got close to Edward and whispered, "Brother! Don't ruin my game!"

Edward was dumbfounded. "Wha…" He didn't know what to say.

"AHEM! AS I WAS SAYING!" Innocent civilian said loudly. "That guy with the mask on ran off with my expensive jewels and money and stuff!" Oh, how specific.

"Okay! Just leave it to me!" RAM said heroically and flew off to follow the bad guy.

"Wai- AL!!" Edward called after him.

_Wait for me, Brother! I'll be back soon! _Al thought and kept flying. He finally caught up with thief. He landed in front of him. "Stop, evil doer!"

The thief looked at RAM with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "Evil doer?"

"Yeah! You stole those things, right? I'm here to take them back!" RAM pointed at the guy dramatically.

"Oh. Well. If that's the case." The thief set the bag on the ground and started running. "See ya!"

"W- Wait!" RAM ordered. "Halt, in the name of justice!" The chase scene that I'm too lazy to type out happened after this.

Then the guy was taken to the police and the stolen goods were returned to their rightful owner.

"Thank you, Robot Apron Man. Where would we be without you?" Some police dude asked.

"There is no need to thank me, as I am only doing what any super hero should do! Farewell, citizens!" RAM said and flew off.

"RAM is so hot!" Some fangirls fainted.

"I 3 RAM!" Some other random fangirl shouted.

Soon they were selling RAM T-shirts, showing specials on RAM all the time, and an RAM fanclub started. RAM was the talk of the world.

"See, Brother? They love me!" Al said and turned off the TV at the hotel room they were staying at.

"It's not you they love, Al. It's RAM." Edward pointed out.

"But still!"  
"Anyway, I want you to stop pretending to be a superhero. We have to find the Philosopher's Stone!"

"…But Brother!"  
"No buts."

Al sighed. "Can I at least keep this up until we leave the town?"   
"Gah. Fine, but no longer then that!"  
"Thank you, Brother!" I love Al. He's so adorable.

THE NEXT DAY!

"Please, help!!" A scream was heard. RAM flew to the rescue!

"What's wrong?" He asked when he arrived.

"My cat's stuck up in the tree!" The little girl said and pointed up to the top of a tall tree. A cat was up there.

"Meow." It said cutely. I love cats, too.

"Okay! I'll get it down!" RAM said and got the cat down.

"Thank you, Robot Apron Man!"

"Just doing my job! Farewell!" RAM flew away.

THE DAY AFTER THAT!  
"HELP!!!"

RAM arrived. "What's the matter?"

"My internet stopped working! It says something about 'Restarting the computer'!"

After fixing it.

"Thank you, RAM! Is there any way I can repay you?"  
"No need for that, good civilian. Farewell!"

AND THE DAY AFTER THAT!

"RAM! I need you!!" The Supreme Overlord cried out.

"What's the matter, Supreme Overlord?" RAM asked when he got there.

"My pickle jar won't open." Supreme Overlord handed it over to RAM.

After about 5 minutes he got it open. "Here you go!" RAM handed the pickle jar to them.

"Perfect! Thanks!" The Supreme Overlord said and threw away the pickles.

"Wait, why'd you just through them away?" RAM asked, confused.

"Meh. I hate pickles. I just wanted to see if you'd actually do what I asked you to." The Supreme Overlord walked away.

"…" RAM said.

THE DAY AFTER THE DAY AFTER THE DAY AFTER THE LAST DAY!

Al returned to the room, tired as heck. People were asking him to do every little thing they had problems with, and he was sick of it.

"Hey, Al. How was your day?" Edward asked, satisfied by how Al was collapsed on the coach.

"Brother…" Al started.

"What?"

"I'm done being a superhero."

THE END!  
Or is it…?


End file.
